Close: A Tris & Four Love Scene
by kimbeekaylene
Summary: Tris & Four deepen their delicate passion in the bathtub. An intensified version from the original Tris & Four moment in Insurgent. Romantic and Passionate Lemons throughout.


Close: A Tris &amp; Four Love Scene

_This idea is taken from an original scene between Tris &amp; Tobias/Four toward the end of the novel, Insurgent. It's short and sweet and I'd be happy to write a full scene if I get requests for it. __J_

_I do not own this characters in any way, I'm simply a fan of Veronica Roth's great characters and their electric chemistry with one another. Passionate Lemons throughout. Rated M. _

Tobias carries me to the small bathroom to clean my bloody feet. I'm grateful for it. I had no idea how painful it was to stand until I winced climbing up the stairs. The house is quiet—like all Abnegation houses—but now that everyone has left to discuss Erudite, I want to curl myself up in the silence between Tobias and myself. He helps me sit on the edge of the tub. He sits next to me, gently turning on the faucet, keeping his hand under the stream to feel for warmth. I lay on his shoulder as the warm water stings my feet. I suck in breath. Tobias pulls out my feet and places my calves across his lap. I look at Tobias's own bare feet, standing in the pinkish water of my blood and dirt. He's so good to me. _How did we get here?_ He begins to cup water over my feet again. I pull his chin so he looks at me.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask.

He smiles and looks away and when he turns back to me, he looks a bit sad.  
"Tris, you never have to ask. Never." And then Tobias's lips are tightly against mine and the pressure of it warms my cold, tired bones and I feel tears gather in my eyes because every cell in my body loves this man. We kiss and it's me who deepens it. I feel brave, I feel charged and alive next to this man I love and I gently allow the edge of my tongue to find his top lip as we kiss. Tobias pulls our faces tighter before back away slowly. He smiles and goes back to gently cleaning my feet. It is quiet between us. A minute. Two minutes. I can't believe what I want to come out of my mouth; what I want to ask him. I am tired, I _should_ rest but I feel all that time in Erudite as the days crawled and I had no one but my tears for company for who knows how long. And then, on that cold table, in the moment of death, when I fell in love with my life again, when I realized how never seeing Tobias again felt like the most unimaginable agony… I've rested enough. I want to be with Four. I want us close. I want us together. I need to be next to him. For right now. Now.

"Can we lock the door?" I say, in a whisper. Tobias turns to me, his eyes wide at first and then a shy smile.

"I think, if I remember correctly…" he looks as my feet. I can hear the slight hitch in his breath. I'm the one who should be breathing fast, nervous, but strangely, no.

"I think there is a lock on this door. I think I made it myself after my mom left and I wanted to…" Tobias doesn't say any more. I know what he wanted to say. The small boy still inside Tobias, the boy afraid of Marcus, wondering where his mother went—I don't want to imagine him curled up in here, sad and afraid. I pull him to kiss me again. This time, it is the edge of Tobias's tongue that touches mine and I feel a cauldron in the center of my belly, warm comfort and… desire.

"We need to rest, both of us—"

"We will. I just want to take a shower," I say. Tobias's shoulders slacken.

"Of course," he says.

"With you," I say.

I smile when Tobias looks at me with wide eyes. I stifle a giggle.

"Tris, I…"

"Tobias, a lot of things are clear to me now. I don't want to freak you out. I just want to be close to you. I… want us to be here, together, in this moment," I say.

Suddenly, my cool is starting to dissipate, I feel nervous and want to take it back. Naked. I'm going to see Tobias naked and what if he? I mean, I want to. I do. I really do. Am I ready? _Right now_? I can't believe what I've started. But then, I close my eyes and open them quickly to see my love in front of me and the nerves iron out, soft, like when Mom and I would press the wrinkles in our cotton faction clothes.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Let's just go slow," I say. "But, just to be clear, I can't make any promises that I'll… you know…"

"So shy all of a sudden?" Tobias smiles and kisses me delicately.

I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

"These days my moments of Dauntless are quickly fired and then..."

"I won't do anything you don't want," he whispers. I slightly jerk my head as a signal to him to get the door, and he does, quietly with soft, swift steps. I hear the click and my heart starts to pound. I try to stand up but the pain in my feet makes me sit again. Tobias resumes his position and runs his hands over my cheeks, cupping my face and I find myself in that zone, that precious bubble of ours where I want to stop time and kiss him forever. Tobias pulls me toward him and suddenly, his hands are on my waist and I'm being lifted in the air. I am now straddling Tobias's lap. His hands are on my back and my arms are around his neck, squeezing his frame, running my hands over the muscles in his back. I trail my arms around his torso as he kisses me and I slide my hands under his shirt. It isn't long before I feel Tobias's bare hands under my shirt. They're slightly rough, but completely his and I love his touch. I smile as delicate gooseflesh pebbles under his fingers. We look in each other's eyes for a moment until it becomes completely agreed that are shirts need to go. I slowly pull his off first and he gently lifts mine from me, cautious of my wounded shoulder. It's slightly chilly and Tobias holds me, our skin—for the first time ever—our chest touching. Our kisses deepen and I can feel something that excites me against my pelvis. It's Tobias. He's rigid and I have a desire to touch that area where it is, the bulge of his pants, to put my hand there, but not yet. I want to freeze time, freeze Tobias's hands on my thighs, touching my skin, kissing my neck and collarbone. I am warming up. _Let him see all of you, Tris_. It's a voice that I hear in the center of my mind, making my heart pump, making me kiss him harder. I reach my hands back and Tobias focuses on me as I unsnap my bra. The tight black harness, small and insignificant, falls away and I am in front of him.

His breath catches. I watch his eyes gravitate to my breasts and I can feel how badly he wants to touch them. I hug him and let my whole chest touch his muscles. I trace my hand over his abs and kiss his neck. Our hands are linked together, fingers entwined and then I take Tobias's hand and put it on my right breast. I'm not nervous about him seeing them. I was but then, I remember its Tobias and he's the only one I want to touch them, to see them. He is my choice. We kiss and his hands delicately pull at the side of my pants but I guide his hand back up—too much, too soon. I want to, but not yet. We hear a shuffling up the stairs and someone turns to door knob, knocks.

"One minute," Tobias says. We smile at each other. Tobias helps me put my bra back on, his eyes lingering, rapid kisses exchanged between us. He opens the door and gives me a piggyback ride out. I kiss his ear, feeling my heart beat slow down and the warmth spread from my face back to the rest of my body.

"Where to, madam?" Tobias asks.

"Anywhere you're going," I say and wrap my arms around him tighter.


End file.
